pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Ле Гуин, Урсула Крёбер
Урсула Крёбер Ле Гуин (Ле Ген) ( ; род. 21 октября 1929 г.) — известная американская писательница и литературный критик. Ле Гуин — автор романов, стихов, детских книг, публицист. Наибольшую известность получила как автор романов и повестей в жанрах научной фантастики и фэнтези. Книги Ле Гуин отмечены интересом к межкультурному взаимодействию и конфликтам, даосизму, анархизму, психологическим и социальным темам. В более поздних работах она обращается к феминистским темам. Она является одним из наиболее авторитетных фантастов, обладательницей нескольких высших наград в области научной фантастики и фэнтези (Хьюго, Небьюла, Локус). Биография Родилась в 1929 году в Беркли, штат Калифорния, в семье известного антрополога Альфреда Крёбера и писательницы Теодоры Крёбер. Первый рассказ написала в возрасте 11 лет (журнал Astounding Science Fiction вернул рассказ автору, отказавшись печатать его). Обучалась в Радклифф Коледже Гарвардского университета и в магистратуре Колумбийского университета, специализировалась на средневековой романской литературе. Во время поездки во Францию по программе Фулбрайт, познакомилась с историком Чарльзом Ле Гуин (Le Guin), из штата Джорджия, американцем французского происхождения, за которого вышла замуж в Париже в 1953 году. Ранние произведения, действие которых происходит в вымышленной центральноевропейской стране Орсинии, не принадлежат к жанру фантастики. Эти рассказы вышли в печать уже после того, как Ле Гуин достигла славы на поприще фэнтези и научной фантастики. Они вошли в сборник «Орсинианские повести» (1976). Действие романа Ле Гуин «Малафрена» (1979) тоже происходит в Орсинии. Рассказ «Отворяя воздух», дополняющий этот цикл, опубликован в сборнике рассказов «Отворяя воздух» (1996). Начиная с ранних шестидесятых, Ле Гуин регулярно публикует фантастические рассказы и повести. Известность пришла к ней в 1969 с выходом романа «Левая рука тьмы», который получил обе высших премии англоязычной фантастики — «Хьюго» и «Небьюла». У Ле Гуин две дочери и сын. С 1958 г. она проживает в городе Портленд, штат Орегон. Ее муж, Чарльз, является профессором истории в Университете штата Орегон. Творчество Ле Гуин отличается от других писателей-фантастов прежде всего более гуманитарным уклоном, акцентом на социологию и антропологию. Это особенно заметно в научно-фантастических книгах так называемого Хайнского цикла, объединенных темой культурного взаимодействия планет далекого будущего. Наиболее показателен в этом отношении роман «Обделённые», снабженный подзаголовком «Неоднозначная утопия» и повествующий о культуре, основанной на анархизме. Несмотря на фантастические детали, книги Ле Гуин — всегда о человеке. Романы Хайнского цикла рассказывают о конфликтах, взаимодействии и взаимопроникновении отличающихся друг от друга культур. Зачастую эти культуры отмечены необычными, порой экзотическими чертами, и обыгрывая эту необычность, автор приглашает читателей задуматься об их собственных мировоззрениях. Как пример можно привести глубокое исследование влияния пола на личность, жизнь и восприятие человека в книге «Левая рука тьмы», герой которой — человек на планете, населенной в основном бесполыми разумными существами, периодически приходящими в состояние, позволяющее им размножаться. Это состояние, изобретенное Ле Гуин, позволяет жителям планеты менять пол, так что одно и то же существо в течение жизни может быть и матерью и отцом. Миры Ле Гуин, убедительные в мельчайших деталях, населены персонажами, главное в которых — их неизменно человеческие черты. В отличие от многих других авторов фантастики, цель, к которой направлены сюжеты её книг, часто находится внутри героя — это взросление, преодоление себя, познание или вхождение в другую культуру, отыскание в себе ответа на какой-то вопрос, а не какое-то свершение или преобразование мира вне самого себя. Так, например, рассказы тетралогии о Земноморье — «Волшебник Земноморья» (1968), «Гробницы Атуана» (1971), «На последнем берегу» (1972) и «Техану» — ставшие классикой фэнтези, могут быть прочитаны как притчи о взрослении, о встрече с иным, о жизни и смерти и мире с самим собой. По мотивам последней книги цикла — «Техану» — Горо Миядзаки снял анимационный фильм «Сказания Земноморья». Библиография Цикл о Земноморье Повести * «Волшебник Земноморья» (A Wizard of Earthsea), 1968 * «Гробницы Атуана» (Tombs of Atuan), 1971 * «На последнем берегу» (The Farthest Shore), 1972 (отмечен национальной книжной премией США) * «Техану» (Tehanu), 1990 (отмечен премией «Небьюла») * «На иных ветрах» (The Other Wind), 2001 Рассказы * «Освобождающее заклятье» (The Word of Unbinding), 1975 * «Правило имен» (The Rule of Names), 1975 * Сборник «Земноморские рассказы» (Tales from Earthsea), 2001 Хайнский цикл (НФ) Повести * «Планета Роканнона» (Rocannon’s World), 1966 * «Планета изгнания» (Planet of Exile), 1966 * «Город иллюзий» (City of Illusions), 1967 * «Левая рука тьмы» (The Left Hand of Darkness), 1969 (отмечен премиями «Хьюго» и «Небьюла») * «Обделённые» (The Dispossessed: An Ambiguous Utopia), 1974 отмечен премиями «Хьюго» и «Небьюла») * «Слово для леса и мира одно» (The Word for World is Forest), 1976 (отмечен премией «Хьюго») * «Глаз цапли» (The Eye of the Heron), 1978 (по словам автора, повесть может быть частью Хейнского цикла). * «Толкователи» (The Telling), 2000 Рассказы * Сборник «Четыре пути к прощению» (Four Ways to Forgiveness), 1995 * Сборник «День рождения мира» (The Birthday of the World), 2002 Легенды Западного Побережья * «Проклятый Дар» (Gifts), 2004 * «Голоса» (Voices), 2006 * «Прозрение» (Powers), 2007 Другая проза Повести * «Резец небесный» (The Lathe of Heaven), 1971 * «Малафрена» (Malafrena), 1979 * «Порог» (The Beginning Place), 1980 * «Всегда возвращаясь домой» (Always Coming Home), 1985 * «Лавиния» (Lavinia), 2008 Сборники рассказов * «Двенадцать румбов ветра» (The Wind’s Twelve Quarters), 1975 * «Рассказы об Орсинии» (Orsinian Tales), 1976 * «Роза ветров» (The Compass Rose), 1982 * «Бизон девицы, и другие духи животных» (Buffalo Gals, and Other Animal Presences), 1987 * «Морская дорога» (Searoad), 1991 * «Рыбак из Внутриморья» (A Fisherman of the Inland Sea), 1994 * «Отворяя воздух» (Unlocking the Air and Other Stories), 1996 * «Смена миров» или «Пересадка» (Changing Planes), 2003 Детские книги Кошкокрылые * «Кошкокрылые» (Catwings), 1988 * «Кошкокрылые возвращаются» (Catwings Return), 1989 * «Чудесный Александр и Кошкокрылые» (Wonderful Alexander and the Catwings), 1994 * «Как Джейн осталась одна» (Jane on Her Own), 1999 Другие * «Далеко-далеко отовсюду» (Very Far Away from Anywhere Else), 1976 * «Уха» (Fish Soup), 1992 * «На рыжей кобыле» (A Ride on the Red Mare’s Back), 1992 Критика, эссе etc. * «Язык ночи» (The Language of the Night), 1979, 1992 * «Танцы на краю мира» (Dancing at the Edge of the World), 1989 * «У штурвала ремесла» — о ремесле писателя (Steering the Craft), 1998 (about writing) * «Волна Мысли» (The Wave in the Mind), 2004 Поэзия * «Дикий овес и огнецветы» (Wild Oats and Fireweed), 1988 * «„Выходной с павлинами“ и другие стихотворения» (Going Out with Peacocks and Other Poems), 1994 * «Близнецы, Сон, Два Голоса: Las Gemelas, El Sueno, Dos Voces» (The Twins, the Dream, Two Voices) в соавторстве с Дианой Беллесси, 1996 * «„Под шестьдесят“, новые стихи» («Sixty Odd» New Poems), 1999 * «„Изумительная удача“, новые стихи» (Incredible Good Fortune; New Poems), 2006 Переводы * «Дао Дэ Цзин», перевод и комментарии, 1997 * Анхелика Городишер. «Кальпа Империи». Перевод с исп. (Kalpa Imperial), 2003 * Габриэла Мистраль. Избранное. Перевод с исп. (Selected Poems of Gabriela Mistral). Экранизации * «Резец Небесный» — телевизионный фильм, США, 1980 (сама Ле Гуин участвовала в массовках) * «Резец Небесный» — телевизионный фильм, США, 2002 * «Волшебник Земноморья» — игровой фильм, США, 2004 * «Сказания Земноморья» — аниме студии «Гибли» (Горо Миядзаки), 2006 Афоризмы * Хорошо, когда путешествие подходит к концу, но сам пройденный путь значит еще больше, в конце всех концов. * Любовь, словно хлеб, каждый день выпекается сызнова. * Гость, как рыба, — на четвёртый день начинает вонять. * Члены экипажа пробрались по стыковочной трубе, словно беспокойные сперматозоиды, пытающиеся оплодотворить Вселенную. * Плакать не стыдно, плакать страшно. * Мудрый не тот, кто знает ответы на все вопросы, а тот, кто знает вопросы, на которые нет ответов. Ссылки * Официальный сайт Урсулы Ле Гуин * Сайт поклонников творчества Урсулы ле Гуин * Статья о Ле Гуин в газете «Гардиан», Англия. 2005 http://www.guardian.co.uk/books/2005/dec/17/booksforchildrenandteenagers.shopping Категория:Урсула Ле Гуин Категория:Лауреаты премии Хьюго Категория:Лауреаты премии «Небьюла» Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Родившиеся 21 октября Категория:Родившиеся в 1929 году Категория:Родившиеся в Калифорнии Категория:Выпускники Гарварда Категория:Литературные критики США Категория:Писатели фэнтези США Категория:Писатели-фантасты США Категория:Писатели США Категория:Феминистки bg:Урсула Ле Гуин br:Ursula K. Le Guin ca:Ursula K. Le Guin cs:Ursula K. Le Guinová da:Ursula K. Le Guin de:Ursula K. Le Guin el:Ούρσουλα Λε Γκεν en:Ursula K. Le Guin eo:Ursula K. Le Guin es:Ursula K. Le Guin et:Ursula K. Le Guin fa:اورسولا لو گویین fi:Ursula K. Le Guin fr:Ursula K. Le Guin gl:Ursula K. Le Guin he:אורסולה לה-גווין hu:Ursula K. Le Guin it:Ursula K. Le Guin ja:アーシュラ・K・ル＝グウィン ko:어슐러 르 귄 lt:Ursula Kroeber Le Guin lv:Ursula Le Gvina nl:Ursula Le Guin no:Ursula K. Le Guin pl:Ursula K. Le Guin pt:Ursula K. Le Guin ro:Ursula K. Le Guin simple:Ursula K. Le Guin sk:Ursula K. Le Guin sl:Ursula Kroeber Le Guin sr:Урсула Ле Гвин sv:Ursula K. Le Guin tr:Ursula K. Le Guin uk:Урсула Ле Ґуїн zh:娥蘇拉·勒瑰恩